freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiffon Aoi Image Gallery
Images of Chiffon Aoi Manga Volume = ChiffonCover.jpg|Chiffon on the cover of Volume 12 Freezing Zero Volume 7 Cover.jpg|Chiffon on the cover of Volume 7 Zero |-| Chapter = Freezing Chapter 7 Cover.jpg Chapter 066 Cover.jpg Chapter_084_Cover.jpg Chapter 079 Cover.jpg Chapter_087_Cover.jpg Chapter_088_Cover.jpg Chapter_091_Cover.jpg Chapter 223.jpg Chapter 225.png |-| Main = Andre, Eugene and Chiffon.jpg|Chiffon sits to eat. Chiffion_decies_to_fight_satellizer_and_rana.jpg|Chiffon promises Satellizer that defeating her will not require her full strength. Truly_Superior.jpg|Satellizer senses Chiffon's undeniable superiority. The_Monster_of_West_Genetics.jpg|The world most powerful Genetics Pandora. Rana and Satellizer vs. Chiffon.jpg|Chiffon fares against Rana and Satellizer. Chiffon_defeats_Rana.jpg|Chiffon rips off Rana's arms. Eugene and Chiffon's Ereinbar Set.jpg|Eugene and Chiffon establish and Ereinbar Se. Satilzer sses chffion true form.jpg|Chiffon assumes the totality of her Volt Weapon Anti-Nova Trial Version. Freezing-3281491.jpg|Chiffon opens her eyes. True_Form.jpg|Chiffon assumes her true form to battle Amelia. Chiffon Deflects Amelia.jpg|Chiffon blocks Amelia's particle beams. Chiffon Fires Back.jpg|Chiffon fires at Amelia. Amelia and Chiffon.jpg|Chiffon and Amelia. Chiffon Last Moments.png|Chiffon's last stand. Chiffion_tells_to_get_to_safety.jpg|Chiffon advises her friends to get to safety. Chiffon Decides to Protect.png|As Amelia decides to avenge her friends, Chiffon decided to die for them. Chiffon Absorbs Explosion.jpg|Chiffon takes all of Amelia's anger. Chiffon_death.png|Chiffon smiles one last time, hoping Amelia's is quelled. Lab13Girls.png|Kazuya finds a picture of Chiffon forty years ago. Chiffon's_Gift.jpg|Chiffon gifts Ticy with the power of transcendence. Vision of Chiffon.jpg|Satellizer and Rana are reminded of the woman who crushes them on the Alaska Base. kazuya sees chiffion.PNG|Chiffon's soul appears to Kazuya. |-| Chronicles = ChiffonYoung.png|Chiffon as a Genetics Freshman. Angry Chiffon.jpg|Chiffon is sick of ignoring people's callousness. Merciless Chiffon.jpg|Chiffon begins to punish her heartless classmates. Chiffon's Carnage.jpg|Chiffon rips through her enemies. Monster Chiffon.jpg|A monster is born. Chiffon's Cruelty.jpg|Chiffon rips off the arms of her forty-ninth victim. Arnett vs Chiffon.jpg|Arnett hitting Chiffon 50 Pandora Killer.jpg|Chiffon has destroyed fifty of her classmates in her rampage. Ticy Attacks Chiffon.jpg|Ticy bashes her weapon against Chiffon's claw. Chiffon Defeated.jpg|Ticy breaks Chiffon out of her fugue and she collapses, "defeated." |-| Zero = Chiffion.png Chiffion_in_freezing_zero.jpg|Chiffon transfers to West Genetics. chiffion fighting windy.png|Chiffon fighting Windy May. chiffion sitting on a bank.png|Chiffon sitting on a bank. chiffion escaping.png|Chiffon escaping. Picture1.png|Chiffon and Aureriel. chiffion gets her trade mark ribbion.png|Chiffon gets her trade mark ribbon as a present from her friend. lucy vs chiffion.png|Chiffon and Lucy fight. chiffion loses her eye patch during fight with lucy.png chiffion crying over her freinds death.png|Chiffon crying over her friend's death. chiffion kills her captures.png|Chiffon kills the soliders. |-| Colored = 0001-007 (1).jpg Chiffon FC.png Freezing_Chronicles_Cover_1.jpg Anime Season 1 = Chiffonfaceshot.jpg Freezing02pandoramode0286.jpg Rana meeting Chiffon and Margaret.jpg|Chiffon and sister Margaret meeting Rana Screenshot 2018-11-20 at 6.25.31 PM.png Chiffon_Freezing_Episode_12.png Rana standing with the Third years.jpg|Chiffon standing with the Second and Third years students OycInQ3.png |-| Season 2 = Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.05.08 PM.png 10cff61e5c3dcde766bc017c9d81463d.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-13 at 4.21.12 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-13 at 4.32.55 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 6.37.03 PM.png 86e676438ca8c245334fdeebdeac0f98.jpg 2e3405769b71516399153c8094244c551386977285 full.png 703e0835.jpg 61c7c2cb.jpg D90566c18990a2a9782c97aeed945d43.jpg Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.59.03 PM.png Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.58.37 PM.png|Chiffon faces Amelia's Nova form Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 8.02.46 PM.png|Chiffon's final words to her friends FreezingVibrationEpisode12.jpg |-| Eyecatches = chiffon & elizabeth freezing-eyecatch-1.jpg chiffon & elizabeth freezing-eyecatch-2.jpg |-| Gifs = 5BRuHB.gif E340b3a793d6917daf59f93c668419f80432a27d hq.gif Rana_battling_Chiffon.gif Chiffon True Form.gif 8d74f44a3f857167f34bd0c05beda16295560d67 hq.gif Other Other = Chiffon.Fairchild.600.1860140.jpg Af.jpg freezing___chiffon_fairchild_render_by_alexadrufcs-d8pph0k.png 20101204 1168589.jpg 7f531c664a29d1391c5e5&690.jpeg ChiffonSatellaTicy03.jpg 1fefdbc36f1c1b571a025ae78383c711.jpg 99ab5e549852181a432c77f23951cf1f.jpg 3047f05e0b673299e4eb5bb3956343a8.jpg Sans titre 2.jpg FreezingSeason2.jpg#Season 2 Freezing-Vibration-Elizabeth-Satellizer-Chiffon.jpg Chiffon original.jpg Chiffon Chronicals 05.png Chiffon Chronical.png Kazuha_Chiffon_Title.png Maxchiffonresdefault.jpg Zero Vol 7 Table of Contents.png 4 chiffon.png|Chiffon as she appears in Freezing: Extension Category:Image Gallery